1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly pertains to a new ice fishing reel for facilitating automatic tension to the fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing reels is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing reels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a spool engaging plate having a hole, a disc-shaped plate sandwiching a line receiving spool. Another prior art includes a flange plate, a cartridge spool and a locking member for locking the cartridge spool to the flange plate. Also another prior art includes a reel body with a reversible pawl and an arbor with a spindle shaft with a gear rotates on the arbor, and further a spool and a drive plate rotate on the spindle shaft with a drag capsule to adjustably put drag on the spool. Further, another prior art includes a housing having an open side, a spool rotatably disposed in the housing, a cover to enclose the spool inside the housing, and a handle having a shaft portion disposed through the housing, spool and cover. Yet, another prior art includes a fly reel having a drag apparatus which includes a drag knob which is engaged to an outer side of the center shaft, a drag spindle which is spaced from the drag knob, a braking member which limits rotation of the drag spindle, compression rings and drag washers. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ice fishing reel.